


fog of ghosts

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Whose idea was it? Whose idea was to go to a cemetery and look for a ghost?Oh, right. It was Deaton’s idea. Liam hated Deaton at the moment.prompt - haunted by a ghost
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	fog of ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about me: I actually live next to a cemetery :)
> 
> So this is for the haunted by a ghost but yet again, I got carried away and it could be even lost familiar, so I don't know. I'm not even sure how these bingo things work so eh- sorry? No, I'm not, I enjoyed writing this so enjoy reading it :D

Cold was surrounding his body and Liam had to click his teeth together so they wouldn’t shake. Whose idea was it? Whose idea was to go to a cemetery and look for a ghost?

Oh, right. It was Deaton’s idea. Liam hated Deaton at the moment.

He tugged at his jacket, the warmest one he could find because of course that it was the chilliest day of the year when he’s supposed to wander around dead bodies and ashes.

“What’s the matter, Little Wolf? Are you scared?” Oh, right. Did he mention? Theodore was there too.

“No, I’m fucking cold,” he grumbled as his death glare landed on the other boy. Theo just raised his hands in defeat.

“Jesus, do you want my coat or what?” It was definitely a joke and the smile on the chimera’s face was only a proof but Liam would use another layer of clothing.

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” Liam raised one of his eyebrows at him in challenge, Theo did the exact same thing right back and then, he stopped and shrugged his coat off and handed it to the werewolf.

Liam stared at it for a while with shock and his mouth parted as he glared at the chimera. Theo smirked at him smugly like he knew he won this challenge. But who was Liam to deny such an offer, so he hid his shock behind his own smirk and took the coat.

It was all warm and full of woody scent, exactly like Theo’s. Being surrounded by Theo’s scent did the magic, even though Liam would never admit it to anyone. So he nuzzled his face further into the thick layer of Theo’s coat and relaxed.

“So where are we supposed to find this ghost?” Because of course that ghosts did exist and of course that they were living in a cemetery and of course that Deaton sent them to one of his old friends to answer a question about some formula he was just making or whatever. God, that friend had to be really old for it to be a ghost.

“I don’t know, it’s not like Deaton gave us any directions,” Theo answered and Liam was almost impressed by the way he could hide the fact that he was cold too.

“It’s stupid anyways, what could he possibly want from a ghost? And why did he send us? It’s not like we can talk to dead, sending Lydia would be much more useful or Scott, he’s a true Alpha! Ghosts will listen to him, right? Or Stiles! He never shuts up, maybe he can annoy ghosts-“

“Did you ever consider the possibility that you are the one that never shuts up?” Liam shot him a death glare but the fact that half of his face was hidden behind Theo’s coat was making him look like an angry puppy.

“Maybe you are the one that never shuts up.”

“The whole time we’ve been here, you are the only one talking.”

“You are talking right now.”

“Liam-“ But suddenly there was a screechy noise just behind them, it obviously went from the rusty iron gate but still, it was enough to make the hair on the back of Liam’s neck stand up.

“Did you hear that?” The werewolf hated how scared his voice sounded, he wasn’t that scared. Or maybe he was but he would never show that to Theo.

“It was probably nothing.” And with that they were continuing in their way towards the cemetery. Liam didn’t like it at all, it was almost dark and the only lights were the candles around dead people’s graves. It was awful and he should never step a foot in this place in the dark.

“Just, why ghosts? Why couldn’t it be fairies or I don’t know, trolls! I would even fight the Berserke- well not them, they are actually the scariest thing in this world but beside that? I would fight everyth-“

“You are talking again, Liam.”

“Answer the question.” Theo turned his head to Liam’s side and looked at him incredulously like he was waiting for the beta to tell him it was all a joke. It was not a joke and he actually wanted to know, why ghosts were the one thing from all supernatural creatures that was not a myth.

“I don’t know. Believe it or not, I like it as much as you do.”

“But I hate it.”

“Exactly.”

“Can’t we just bail on Deaton? Disappear, tell him we didn’t find the ghost and go back to somewhere warm?”

“I have absolutely no idea why I like you.”

Oh, did Liam mention that he was dating that asshole? Probably not, since he was annoying this whole mission and it was too scary to think about their relationship right now.

“Well, I hope you like me a lot because I’m not fighting that thing alone.” Suddenly, like a magic, a white shadow appeared in front of them. It was the ghost, Liam was sure and he was sure it was coming closer to them. With that Liam let out an inhuman squeal and immediately attached himself to Theo’s arm.  
“Theo?” But Theo was just standing there, frozen and speechless. The thing was coming closer and closer and in the next minute it made another inhuman screech and this time, it definitely wasn’t the iron gate.

Big hand circled around his one and then his body was dragged far away from the white shadow.

“Shit, Liam, run!” And if Liam wasn’t scared to death right now, he would laugh at Theo that he was scared but honestly? Not the time. Not the fucking time.

They were running and the werewolf didn’t even know if the ghost was following them, he was tripping over so many things and if it wasn’t for Theo who was smashing their hands together, he would be already lying on the cold gravel path.

When he found enough confidence in himself, Liam turned his head behind them to only see dark and dark only.

“Theo, hey,” he tried but the chimera was still dragging him further, into the depths of the cemetery, far away from any possible exit.  
“Theo!” The other boy came into a halt and Liam bumped into his back, falling down onto to the ground. Now he was glad that the chimera’s thick jacket softened his fall.

“What?”

“It’s gone.” With that, Theo’s gaze landed on the path behind them and the only thing he could see were deem red lights near the graves. The werewolf stood up from the ground following the other boy’s gaze.

“What was that?” His cheeks were flushed from that run they just performed and even though the only light came from the moon above, Liam knew Theo’s eyes were glazed with fear.

“I don’t know. Hope it wasn’t the ghost Deaton want us to talk to, he’s scary.” The chimera snorted and gripped Liam’s shoulders while examining every inch of his exposed skin.

“No kidding. Are you okay?” Theo furrowed his eyebrows and it was visible he was at alert, prepared for everything that was coming their way. Liam looked down at himself, maybe his pants were torn but he didn’t like them anyway.

“Yeah. Shall we continue?” His boyfriend nodded and slowly intertwined their fingers together and tugged at Liam’s arm.

Apparently, the plan was to wander around and try to sense something supernatural, which to their pity, was almost everything. Who would have thought cemeteries were almost like a Nemeton? Liam didn’t even try to free himself from Theo’s hold. Feeling Theo’s coat _and_ his hand at the same time was a comfort he very much needed.

Somewhere in the middle of the way, it struck him that his phone has a flashlight and so the added light was another comforting consolation.

Out of nowhere, Liam bumped into Theo’s back again when he stopped in his tracks. The werewolf suppressed a low growl and lifted his head up to face the chimera.

“What? Did you hear something?” he whispered unsure if it was even safe to be loud but his boyfriend seemed absolutely hypnotised by something. Theo didn’t answer and just stared at…a grave? Liam followed his gaze and gasped in shock as he saw the name on it.

**Tara Raeken**

It was rusty and covered in ivy and dust. It seemed like no one visited this particular grave in a long time.

“I didn’t know,” Theo breathed out coming closer to the grave not letting go of Liam’s hand, if something, the hold was even tighter now.  
“I didn’t know she was buried here.” This time, the chimera’s voice sounded weak and shaky and if it wasn’t inappropriate, Liam would gladly give up his claim on the warm coat and give it back to Theo.

Liam knew Theo visited the bridge often, he would always disappear for a couple of hours and the beta just knew he sat there and talked to his dead sister about everything that happened in his life since the last time he’s visited her.

They just stood there and watched the rock covered in moss, Liam’s flashlight was the only light actually providing them any vision. He didn’t say anything, what was there to say? What could he possibly say to make this better? No, this was Theo’s fight and Liam knew that if he just stood there and held the chimera’s hand, it was enough.

“Do you think someone knows about this place?” Theo asked again in a whisper, a small cloud of coldness leaving his lips.

“I don’t think it matters. What matters is that we know about this place.”

“Do you think someone brought her flowers?” And if Liam looked at the abandoned grave, his answer was clear but did he really want to tell Theo the truth?

“No.” But yet again, it was no use trying to lie to the other boy because he knew well, that Theo was too good at picking up the changes of his heartbeat.

“Lilies were her favourite.” Liam knew that, he saw how Theo came to the florist shop and the only flower he ever bought was the one and single lily.

“We can visit her and bring her flowers.” He bit his lip, the chimera never invited him to come and visit his sister, even if it was just metaphorical.  
“Or just you, whatever works for you.”

“You mean that?” For the first time, Theo looked at Liam and smiled. Theo wasn’t sad or anything, it seemed like knowing that his sister was resting in a calm place brought peace to his mind, like it was the epilogue he needed to finally accept his faith so Liam smiled right back at him.

“Yeah.”

“That was truly emotional.” Liam immediately turned around as an unknown voice sounded just inches from behind them. His heart jumped into his neck and he squeezed his phone so hard that the flashlight stopped shining. Now he had a perfect view on that white shadow in front of them.

He was sure that if he concentrated enough, he could even see a face forming somewhere but the thing was making noises again. It sounded too familiar to a laugh but much scarier and it brought shiver down Liam’s spine.

“Now, I suggest you leaving this cemetery, filthy wolves.” Liam didn’t know where Theo got the confidence, especially after finding out where the grave of his deceased sister was located.

“Wait, we actually need-“ But the possible ghost was relentless and the noise that came next was even more frightening than every single sound from before.

“Now.”

And then the shadow became bigger and bigger until there was nothing more than just a fog. Liam was only glad, his hand was still attached to Theo’s otherwise he would never find hi-

Wait.

Theo’s hand was gone and Liam couldn’t see anything. When did they separate? Liam couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter, he had to find him.

“Theo! Where are you?” Just seconds after, Theo shouted back.

“Liam? Can you hear me?” It was like he was so close but yet so far away.

“I can hear you! Where are you?” Liam tried to use his senses and find his boyfriend by his scent but the only thing he could feel, was the cologne on the coat he was currently wearing.

“Don’t move, I’ll try to find you!” So the werewolf stayed where he was. It didn’t make sense, they were standing next to each other and in the next second they were both at completely different sides of the cemetery.

The fog was not retreating, Liam would even say it was worse and worse. There was no chance they could actually find each other.

“There’s no point! Just try to find the exit!” But Theo didn’t respond, it was absolutely quiet, not even a sound of a single bug.  
“Theo?” He tried to blink fast, maybe it was all just a dream, a nightmare but as he opened his eyes again, there was no fog. In fact, Liam wasn’t outside anymore. He was inside, there were red walls around him with an obscure tapestry that was not evoking peace in Liam’s insides.  
“Hello?” he tried but no one was responding, it was still deafeningly quiet.

The hallway was leading somewhere so the werewolf gathered every bit of courage left in his esteem and decided to follow. He stopped in front of big dark wooden door. They screeched when they opened, exactly like the iron gate.

He found himself in a room, there was a long table with multiple chairs around it. He was alone, not a single soul.

“Hello?” he tried again but nothing changed, until something white, almost invisible barged in through the walls. It looked like a person, it looked like a body of an older woman. Liam almost yelled with fear but thankfully got a hold of himself.

_You’ve seen worse, get it together._

He hated that even though Theo wasn’t there with him, his voice was still mocking him.

Suddenly, the woman stopped right in front of him and smiled. It was weird, Liam could see only her face and nothing more and even that was pretty hard to pick out.

“Oh, dear. You are here already? Sit down, the others will come soon.” Even her voice sounded like an echo ringing in his ears unpleasantly.

“Am I dead?” he asked because what other reason could be for him to be there? But the woman only laughed and his head throbbed a little when she looked him in the eyes.

“Don’t be silly, of course not!” And then she flew through him, making Liam almost throw up. He just stood there, frozen and watched as slowly, more and more ghosts flowed to the table and sat on the chairs.

“Liam, sit.” It was the ghost from earlier, the one that was following them. He sat just next to the empty chair where Liam slowly went. He sat on the chair and watched the almost invisible faces all around him.  
“Do you know why you’re here?” the ghost asked and Liam still couldn’t recognize if it was a woman or a man.

So he just shook his head.

“Werewolves are forbidden from this cemetery unless their relative is buried here.” Liam wanted to ask why because that was absolutely stupid but something different came out from his mouth.

“But Theo’s sister is buried here!” Maybe he shouldn’t have shouted it but only now the noises in the room became louder and louder. Liam felt like his head was being torn open.

“Really?” The ghost sounded suspicious but Liam nodded in his direction.

“Yeah, her name is Tara, Tara Raeken.” Another session of whispers came from the creatures.

“Theo is here?” Another shadow spoke up from its seat and it sounded desperate and small, like a little girl was talking to him. Liam shivered at the image of a small girl being trapped here as a ghost.

“Yeah, Deaton sent me and Theo here to find someone. He said he needed something from one of you,” he said as quickly as he could, the more time he spend there, the more dead he felt and it was not pleasant.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“We tried! But then you made the fog and we couldn’t tell you.” The ghosts talked again, it was absurd how normal it was talking to ghosts. Well, at least Liam could cross this out of his list of wishes.

The ghost next to him leaned over to him, a line of white appeared next to him and then a small necklace appeared, Liam took it into his hands. It was cold, obviously, when it haven’t seen the light in years.

“Give this to Deaton and go.” Liam didn’t have to be said twice, he immediately got up and with quick movements transferred to the door he came in with. Warmth flooded his body as he was further away from them until another shadow appeared in front of him.

“You are Theo’s friend?” It said and Liam recognised the small voice from earlier.

“I’m his boyfriend,” he answered hesitantly, not sure if he should be opening to a ghost but this day was already crazy enough, what damage could it do?

“Good, I was afraid he would be alone,” it said and if the werewolf really tried, he could see the face a little. Young features and sparkling eyes, exactly like Theo’s.  
“Is he alright?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows before it struck him. This was Tara. This was Theo’s sister.

“Yeah, he has a pack. He’s finishing high school, he’s-better,” he said and if he could, he would touch the girl’s shoulder in comfort but his hand would just go through her.

“Does he blame himself for what happened?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t he come visit me before?” she asked and it broke Liam’s heart as he heard the pain in her voice.  
“It’s been lonely for the past few years.”

“We- he didn’t know you were buried here but I can promise you. He’s going to visit you as much as he can. I know it, he comes to the bridge, he didn’t forget.” Maybe his words were just filling the silence but the girl smiled at him, one of the small amount of things, Liam could see. She nodded before her hand reached out to him and a colourful bracelet appeared there out of nowhere.

“Say hi for me?” she asked as Liam took the accessory into his hand.

“I will.” And before he could say something more, he was in the fog again and cold surrounded his body once again, like nothing ever happened.

“Liam! Answer me! Where are you?” It took him a few seconds before he could actually shout back but it was almost unnecessary. The fog around them cleared and Liam could see the lights coming out from candles.  
“Liam?” he turned around and Theo was standing just in front of him totally confused.  
“What-what happened?” he asked but Liam ignored his question and ran into him just to hug the chimera tightly.

Theo was startled for a minute before a pair of strong hands encircled around his middle.

“Your sister says hi,” he mumbled before he moved away. Liam showed Theo the bracelet Tara gave him and smiled.

The chimera looked at the bracelet without any words before his gaze lifted to Liam’s face again and the werewolf could see visible tears on his cheeks.

\-----------------------------------

No one ever explained to them what exactly happened but one thing was clear. He and Theo visited Tara’s grave almost every day, telling her about their days and what was happening in the world. The knowing that she listened was much more than Theo could have asked for.


End file.
